The present invention relates generally to a remotely controlled battery powered toy vehicle which includes one or more vehicle mounted simulated weapons which may be employed for playing a single player or multi-user game.
Remotely controlled battery powered toy vehicles are generally well known. Such toy vehicles may take the form of a race car, truck, motorcycle, sport utility vehicle or the like or may include a fighting vehicle, such as a jeep, tank, hummer, etc. Additionally, incorporating simulated weapons into such remotely controlled toy vehicles, particularly such as a fighting vehicle is also generally well known. The present invention includes an improvement upon such known remotely controlled toy vehicles with such remotely fireable simulated weapons by incorporating from one to four such toy vehicles into an interactive game, where each of the vehicles may be separately controlled by different users for playing the game.